Gerry Flowertop (Harry potter) saga
Parody of the Harry Potter saga Gerry Flowertop and the Philosopher's stone * Harry Potter - Gerry Flowertop (Light and Darkness saga) * Baby Harry Potter - Baby Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Saga) and Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) * Ron Weasley - Hercules (Disney's Hercules film and animated series) * Hermione Granger - Snow White (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Albus Dumbledore - Gandalf (LOTR and the Hobbit Trilogies) * Minerva McGonagall - Galadriel (LOTR and the Hobbit Trilogies) * Minerva McGonagall's Animagus Form (cat) - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Severus Snape - Darth Vader (Star Wars Saga) * Quirinius Quarrel - Edgar (The Aristocats) * Rolanda Hooch - Elsa (Frozen) * Rubeus Hagrid - Beast (Beauty and the Beast trilogy) * Filius Flitwick - Mr Smee (Peter Pan and 2 and Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Argus Filch - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound 1 and 2) * Nearly Headless Nick - Cat R. Waul (Fievel Goes west and Fever's American tails). Note that Headless Nick Cat R. Waul were both played by John Cleese * Helena Ravenclaw (The Grey Lady) - Mei Xianhua (Light and Darkness Saga) * Mountain Troll - Himself * Fluffy the Three-headed dog - Himself * The Fat Friar - Gordie (Freddy got Fingered) * The Bloody Baron - Captain Hook (Peter Pan and 2 and Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * The Fat Lady - Sally Struthers (South Park) * Lord Voldemort - Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Alicia Spinnet - Dorothy Gale (Wizard of Oz) * Angelina Johnson - Sabine Wren (Star Wars Rebels) * Dean Thomas - Rupert Kensington (Light and Darkness saga) * Fred Weasley - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * George Weasley - Robin Hood (Disney's Robin hood) * Katie Bell - Moana (Moana) * Lee Jordan - Charlie B. Barkin (All dogs go to heaven 1 2 and tv series) * Neville Longbottom - Balto (Balto Trilogy) * Oliver Wood - Simba (The Lion King trilogy and the Lion Guard) * Percy Weasley - Kenai (Brother Bear 1 and 2) * Seamus Finnegan - Bagheera (the Jungle book 1 and 2) * Draco Malfoy - Norbert (Light and Darkness) * Garrick Ollivander - Aragorn (Bakshi's Lord of the rings) * Tom - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 and 2) * Ginny Weasley - Emily Brending (Light and Darkness saga) * Angus - Tommy Pickles (All-Grown up) * James Potter - John Flowertop (Light and Darkness saga) * Lily Potter - Odette (The Swan Princess trilogy) * Vernon Dursley - Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * Petunia Dursley - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Dudley Dursley - Sid Philips (Toy Story) * King's Cross Station Guard: Morshu (Link: The Faces of Evil) * Snake at the London Zoo - Kaa (The Jungle Book 1 and 2) * Hedwig - Maggie (Light and Darkness saga) * Owls - Themselves Gerry Flowertop and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter - Gerry Flowertop (Light and Darkness saga) * Ron Weasley - Hercules (Disney's Hercules film and animated series) * Hermione Granger - Snow White (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Albus Dumbledore - Gandalf (LOTR and the Hobbit Trilogies) * Minerva McGonagall - Galadriel (LOTR and the Hobbit Trilogies) * Severus Snape - Darth Vader (Star Wars Saga) * Rubeus Hagrid - Beast (Beauty and the Beast trilogy) * Young Rubeus Hagrid - Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast: Enchanted christmas) * Gilderoy Lockhart - Miguel (Road to El Dorado) Note hat Gilderoy and Miguel were both played by Kenneth Branagh * Filius Flitwick - Mr Smee (Peter Pan and 2 and Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Pomona Sprout - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella Trilogy) * Poppy Pomfrey - Padmé Amidala (Star Wars Saga) * Argus Filch - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound 1 and 2) * The Sorting Hat - Himself * Man in Portrait - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Brunette Lady in Portrait - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Girl with Flowers - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) * Molly Weasley - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) * Arthur Weasley - Papa Mouskewitz (An American tail 1 and 2) * Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort - Ryo Asuka (Devilman OVA 1 and 2) * Lucius Malfoy - Jafar (Aladdin 1 and 2) * Alicia Spinnet - Dorothy Gale (Wizard of Oz) * Angelina Johnson - Sabine Wren (Star Wars Rebels) * Colin Ceevey - Adult Tod (The Fox and the hound) * Dean Thomas - Rupert Kensington (Light and Darkness saga) * Fred Weasley - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * George Weasley - Robin Hood (Disney's Robin hood) * Ginny Weasley - Emily Brending (Light and Darkness saga) * Katie Bell - Moana (Moana) * Lavender Brown - Alice (Alice in Wonderland LA and Alice through the looking glass) * Lee Jordan - Charlie B. Barkin (All dogs go to heaven 1 2 and tv series) * Neville Longbottom - Balto (Balto Trilogy) Category:Jean-Claude Jnr Charles Schwartz Category:Harry Potter Movie-Spoof Category:Harry Potter Movie spoofs